


Good Morning

by WooyooNara



Category: Naruto
Genre: :D, ?? - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, idk my tags always suck im sorry, jealous asuma, shikamaru is obviously of age., uh oh oh no bullshit porn again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooyooNara/pseuds/WooyooNara
Summary: idk,  just.. you know...    nice morning sex?   with a hint of what happened last night...soundtrack:Ships by Eloir, eaupReflection by brillion.Torii by FatbAstral Walker by Kanisan, Mondo Loops
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Good Morning

The warm, gentle light from the early morning sun peeked in through the bedroom window, greeting the greenery that hung down from above and stood on the window sill, making the ivy and zamioculcas cast soft shadows around the room.

Lips slowly kissed smooth skin between shoulder blades and continued to place them more randomly over the back and neck.

A warm, calloused hand ghosted over the naked body under the soft covers. Up the thighs, buttocks, hips all the way up to the broadest part of the back and then traveled down again.

There was a quiet hum that broke the silence, along with some movements in the light beige bedding.

Asuma smiled into the nape of Shikamaru’s neck and kissed him again, burying his nose in the soft, dark hair and taking a deep breath before murmuring a good morning. He shuffled his own body closer as the Nara turned around to face him but not yet ready to open his eyes.

The older man watched his lover’s rested face, admiring all his features. His eyebrows that so often was either arched on one side, or slightly pulled together in thought. Now they were relaxed. His eyelashes laid undisturbed above slightly rosy cheeks from the warmth and his soft, peach coloured lips were partly opened to reveal a hint of white behind them.

Asuma almost cringed at himself for thinking it, but right then, he truly reminded Sarutobi of an angel. Shikamaru would scoff at him if he said it out loud, so instead of letting the younger man hear the words; he was given yet another kiss, but to the bridge of his nose.

Shikamaru adjusted the placement of his head slightly, nuzzling into the pillow and pushing himself against Asuma. He snuck his leg up over the other’s and Asuma took the opportunity to hook his fingers behind Shikamaru’s knee and pull it up higher, letting it rest over his own hip. He then let his hand slide up Shika’s thigh again and stopped right under his left asscheek, his fingers lightly massaging the area.

After a while of lying like that, Shikamaru rolled his hips once or twice. He began moving his own arm up Asuma’s chest and then moved it further down and over his abs until his slender fingers was tickled by black, rough hair. His hand wrapped itself lazily around Asuma’s member and began stroking him until he was grown and hardened.

The older male groaned lowly and let his whole hand grab onto the cheek he had teased. A couple of squeezes did he give the firm but soft part before moving his hand further to run two fingers down the crack and sneak in between to rub at the Clan heir’s entrance. He could feel the slick seed from the night before leak out and felt safe to press his long finger inside without much trouble. He quickly let another finger join and slowly pulled them out and pushed them back in again.

Weak, soft noises left Shikamaru and sighed now heavily against Asuma’s throat. He bit his lower lip before kissing the older man’s pulse, giving the skin a lick before another press of his lips were added. He still hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he didn’t need to, to know the look in his partner’s dark eyes. Admiration, love, lust and greed.

He was still stretched enough from yesterday, and the semen still inside worked well as a lubricant, so Shikamaru pushed his hips up a bit, guided Asuma’s now fully erect cock to his entrance and pushed himself against him. It sunk in fairly easy and both of them moaned at the feeling.

“ohh, baby.. easy, easy...” Asuma whispered to him, holding onto his thigh to keep their pace slow. “Don’t hurt yourself...”

“I’m fine...”

Shikamaru reached his arm up around Asuma’s shoulder and held himself onto him while moving himself against his man. 

_His man_...

It’s still unbelievable. To think that this man, this caring, amazing man would ever want a guy like him... He never thought this could become reality. All he had before was his fantasies, desires and wishes. But now...

Now...

“ahh... hhah... Asuma...”

“Easy...”

Asuma moved slowly in and out of him, filling him up and pulling almost all the way out. He liked taking his time and making his lover feel good. It was painfully slow, but it felt so damn good and sensual this way, too.

They had been going at it pretty rough last night, causing Shikamaru to probably wake the neighbours by how loudly he was screaming and begging for Asuma.  
They had played a little bit of a, uh... _game_. A role play sort of thing, if you will. _At least he told himself so since he’d went and behaved a bit differently than before_.

They had been playing Shōgi, and of course he was on the way to lose again... but that’s not what made him frustrated.

No... What made him frustrated was the things Shikamaru said. 

He was only telling him about some stuff he was working on...

...with Shiranui Genma.

It was nothing, really. Just some rogue ninja with an secret agenda to figure out. But, Shikamaru got off the topic of the job and began sharing the funnier parts of working with Genma. Like how the man always made his amusing comments on things. His odd, yet funny little quirks when thinking too much.

He made the boring work much more pleasant, was the point.

And it bothered Asuma, quite a bit.

He knew Genma. He’d known him since they were kids and... _he knew him._  
_He knew those funny little inputs were part of his charm and the way he flirted._ Genma was a very attractive and respected shinobi.

Needless to say; He got **jealous**.

So... He might’ve gotten a little _possessive_.

He began to ask, childish questions... which Shikamaru started to find weird and got a bit defensive about.  
And why would he get defensive if it was nothing? Right?

They got into a small argument and Shikamaru made a bratty joke about how Asuma was owning him and seemed to be on the verge to grab him, bend him over his knees and spank him on the ass for being a _very bad boy_.

**. . .**

There had been just that. And hair pulling, dirty words, names... Commands and pleading.

They both seemed to actually like it, though. So, perhaps they will do it again.  
Shika looked damn good on his knees like that. Messy hair, swollen lips, some tears in the corner of his eyes and Asuma’s cum dripping down his chin...

_Fuck_.

“Ahh! Ah– **Asuma**..! _shit_..!”

At some point, Asuma has began to thrust in faster and deeper into his love and was pulled back from his memory from yesterday by Shikamaru’s voice moaning into his ear.

He slowed down again and rolled his thick cock into Shikamaru before coming to a stop. 

“Sorry... you okay?”

“Ihm... ahh... yes... don’t... don’t stop...” he begged, now finally showing his greenish brown irises through half lidded eyes. 

“ _Please_...”

Asuma rocked into him again, taking a hold of his face and bringing him in for a deep, loving kiss. Shikamaru parted his mouth more to let their tongues play together and pushed himself up to straddle Asuma once the man was on his back.

They didn’t get back into the rough type of fucking this time, but having Shikamaru ride him like this was just as satisfying. He enjoyed this a bit more, actually... Having him slow and gentle, but still going deep enough to drive you crazy. He liked the tenderness with it.

He liked _making love_ to him.

Fucking him, like; messing him up completely, was fun and damn great, but this...

This was something else.

Shikamaru seemed to like it a bit more too, even though he had been basically purring like a cat next to him in satisfaction and overstimulation last night before falling asleep all sweaty and sticky.

Asuma felt that Shikamaru was reaching his limit when the walls around his cock tightened and the younger one’s breathing became heavier.

“Nhh.. go on, baby... ride it out...” he said, encouraging him to release.

Shikamaru moaned as he spilled over Asuma’s chest and fell forward to lie on him as Asuma continued to thrust into him until emptying out himself inside Shikamaru once again with a gruff moan of his own.

They laid there, catching their breath before Asuma slid out of him and kissed his forehead. 

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“A half an hour nap.”

“Shikamaru...” he chuckled.

Nara hummed happily before lifting his head, keeping an eye closed which gave him a very playful look, really...

“Saba shioyaki, please.”

“ _Again_?”

“It’s good.”

“You’re starting to sound like your friend..”

“No, I don’t... _hey_!” Shikamaru huffed into the pillows as he was pushed off Asuma, frowning up at him once the man was standing up.

“You’ll get your beloved mackerel, but first we need a shower. And I think we need to change the sheets today...” He winked.  
“You’ll help me clean the place, right? A fun, happy cleaning day!"

“ _Ugh_...” Was all Shikamaru could manage at the thought before pulling the dirty duvet over himself.

However, he wasn’t safe under there for long. Asuma tore it off and lifted him over his shoulder, walking them to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> felt fluffy, so there you go.
> 
> Shikamaru: Since when do you clean, anyway?  
> Asuma: oh shush you, you brat.


End file.
